Brickoli
by arsazu1985
Summary: Stories about this underrated shipping: Disgust x Anger (some Joy x Sadness too)


D: Perhaps I should try a new hair style or maybe use a new makeup

Disgust was in her bedroom trying to look pretty, or better said, trying to look prettier for someone.

Meanwhile, Anger was reading his newspaper as always but he was pretending to be concentrated on it, actually he was really thinking some things like:

A: _I think I should have worn a new tie; well, I hope she likes my new lotion, any moment now she'll be here, I've gotta be ready._

And he was right, after a couple of minutes Disgust arrived and said hello to everybody but when she talked to Anger she stuttered a little

D: Good mor… morning

Anger put down a little his newspaper and answered her too in a shy way

A: Good… good morning

For the last couple of months, Anger and Disgust began to feel attraction between them but they were so stubborn to admit their feelings for each other.

 _I get high when I see you go by_

 _My oh my_

 _When you sigh my, my,_

 _Inside just flies, butterflies_

 _Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?_

A: _¡Oh, Gosh! She looks so great, but why can't I say anything? Hurry; say something or she'll think again you are an idiot_

D: _Hmm! Is he using a new lotion? He smells so good, Oh no! He's looking at me, Hurry! Say something or he'll get mad at me again._

A: You look nice; I mean… really, you look cute

Disgust felt her heart was about to explode

D: Well thank you and you… you too; new lotion?

A: Oh, yes! I just used it for the first time today

D: Well… it smells good

A: Th… thank you

They just remained silent for a couple a minutes avoiding looking at each other

 _It's only love and that is all_

 _Why should I feel the way I do?_

 _It's only love and that is all_

 _But it's so hard loving you_

None of them said another word, Disgust sat on the other corner of the long seat while Anger pretended again to be reading the newspaper but they both were too nervous to keep talking.

A & D: _What should I do now?_

Joy entered to the main room, as happy as always

J: Hey Guys, good morning

A, D, F: Good morning Joy

Fear was also in the same place, he just had finished the night duty.

J: Hi Fear, did something happen last night?

F: No, not at all; the same boring dreams as always, I'm just going to take a nap now

J: Ok, have a nice rest.

When Fear left, Joy looked around like she was looking for something… or someone

J: Hey… have you seen Sadness?

S: I'm here, sorry; I think I overslept a little, Good morning everyone.

When Joy saw her, her face lit up, she ran to embrace her tightly and then she kissed her forehead.

J: Good morning, you cutie, I missed you.

Sadness kissed Joy's hands and caressed them

S: I missed you too; where's Fear?

J: He finished the night duty and went to sleep.

Then they both approached to the main table to begin their job; Joy and Sadness began a relationship six months ago, though their friends were surprised when they knew now they were so happy for them; they looked so happy and it was very obvious they really loved each other.

Anger and Disgust were a bit jealous about it; they wished they could express their loving like Joy and Sadness did.

D & F: _Hey, that's it!_

Perhaps Joy and Sadness could help them of how they could make it to confess their feelings.

They stood up and approached to them

D: Joy, can I have a word with you? Alone, please

A: Sadness, can I talk to you? It's something important, but in secret, please?

Joy and Sadness were a bit surprised

J: Ok, but then nobody will be watching the monitor

D: Oh, don't worry! It won't take for long time

A: I say the same thing, please Sadness, it's important.

Then, they all left the main room and Sadness and Anger walked to Sadness' bedroom and Joy and Disgust were in Joy's bedroom

( **Alternating both talkings)**

D & A: Ok, I'm just gonna say this once, so please listen carefully

D: I like Anger

A: I like Disgust

Joy and Sadness didn't say anything at first

J & S: Well, it was about time

A & D: What?

J: Sadness and I and even Fear suspected that there was something between you but…

S: … congratulations, when are you going to tell her?

A: That's why I wanted to talk to you, I need your help

J: About what?

D: I've seen that you and Sadness are so happy together, that's why I want to ask you…

A: … how did you do it? I mean, you two are so different and yet you have a beautiful relationship; I admit I'm kinda jealous about it.

S: Well, it wasn't as easy as you think, like you just said Joy and I are so different…

J:… and back then I was so afraid to tell her because I thought she didn't feel the same or perhaps I was going to lose her friendship; but you know what they say…

S: … The hardest part of any journey is taking that first step, so if you really want to try it on, then you should swallow your own pride and make the first move…

J:… but please, don't try to argue again like you do almost every day, or have you already forgotten that discussion you had last week?

 **One week ago**

The five of them were all together in the main room, Riley was with her school friends, they were reading and watching some fashion and gossip magazines, Disgust was having a good time, at some point Riley was watching some photos of the popular male teen bands; they were all really handsome boys and Disgust couldn't take her eyes on it

This made Anger getting jealous but he didn't say anything at first, he didn't want to start another fight with her; some minutes later Riley began watching some pictures where there were beautiful women announcing clothing and perfumes, now it was Anger who was staring, Disgust tried to be patient but when Anger began to whistle at the pictures Disgust couldn't take it anymore.

D: Excuse me but some people are trying to work here

A: Oh, yeah! Sure, but what about you just a few minutes ago when you were watching the pictures of those ridiculous teen bands? you were almost drooling over the buttons.

Disgust felt shocked

D: You liar, how dare you?

Then, Disgust gave Anger a slap on his face; the hit was strong enough to put him on the ground.

A: Alright, now you've really got it, don't you think I'll put in your place just because you are a girl.

When Anger was about to approach her, Joy stood up in the middle of them

J: Ok you two stop it right now; guys help me please.

Then Fear grabbed Disgust's arms and Sadness grabbed Anger's as well

J: You've been arguing very frequently you two; if I didn't know you I'd dare to say that you like each other; you know what they say: from hate to love there is only one step.

D: What? Are you crazy? I'd never put my eyes on that Shorty

A: Oh yeah? Well, you are so green you look like a broccoli, you are a broccoli girl

D: TAKE IT BACK, RIGHT NOW

A: MAKE ME, BROCCOLI, BROCCOLI, BROCCOLI

J: ALRIGHT; QUIT IT NOW!

J: You better leave to your bedrooms and stay there till you are calmed, and when you do you better give each other an apology

D: Hmpf! I'd rather spend one day without make-up than apologize to him

A: Oh, please don't; you might look uglier without it.

D: Ugh! I hate you, I better leave now

A: Me too

They both left the main room and slammed their bedroom's doors

 **Back to the present…**

D & A: That wasn't my fault!

S: See? That's what I'm talking about; you both are so stubborn to admit your fault…

J: …if you really want this thing to work out then you should start by swallowing your own pride, apologize to him and perhaps…

S: you should try to tell her if you want to go out someday like a break day; just going around and having a good time, I know, take her to the fashion island, you know how much she loves that place.

A: You are right, oh, gosh! I'm so nervous.

S: Don't worry, you'll do it fine; go get her tiger.

J: Remember, just relax and apologize to him, I know you can do it and then you should tell him about going out someday, as friends, you know.

D: Ok, I'm ready, wish me luck

J: Come on, you can do it.

Both Anger and Disgust went out of the rooms, when they finally met…

A & D: I need to tell you something

They were surprised; they are really going to say it.

D: Oh! You go first

A: No, please; ladies first

D: ( _Oh great, now he is a gentleman)…_ Well, I want to tell you that… I'm sorry; I'm sorry for all the fights we´ve had before

A: Oh, well… I wanted to tell you the same thing, I'm sorry for all the mean words I said to you, I didn't mean it… I'm sorry.

Then, they both shared a handshake

A: So… we're ok now?

D: Yes, I think we are.

A: Great, because I wanted to tell you another thing; I want to prove you that I'm really sorry, so tell me; would you like someday to go out a little to the fashion island; I know you adore that place… so… what do you say?

Disgust couldn't believe it; was Anger asking her out? She tried to not get crazy by the excitement

Disgust: Ok, sure; How about next weekend?

Anger: Yes, of course; then it's settled, next weekend.

 _Is it right that you and I should fight day and night?_

 _Just the sight of you makes night time bright, very bright_

 _Haven't I the right to make it up, girl?_

D: Well, it's good we finally made up; excuse me, I gotta go to my bedroom, I forgot to do something important there; see you later.

A: Ok, see you.

When Disgust got into her bedroom, she closed the door and grabbed a pillow to cover her mouth from her exciting yells, and besides she was rolling over her bed.

D: HE ASKED ME OUT! HE ASKED ME OUT! HE ASKED ME OUT!

While Anger was again pretending to read his newspaper; after 5 minutes, Sadness approached to him

S: So… how did it go?

A: Actually, very good; I can't believe I really did it; I owe you a big one.

S: Don't worry; you owe me nothing

A few hours later, all of them were working together; and when the time for sleeping came, it was the turn for Disgust to make the night duty; Joy asked her how everything went.

D: It was perfect, I can't believe he really asked me to go out to fashion island; thank you Joy, you are really a great friend.

J: Don't mention it; I hope this can be the beginning of a beautiful relationship

D: Yeah, me too; but though I feel so excited, I'm so nervous too.

J: It's ok, I think that's normal; well, good night Disgust, see you later.

D: Yes, good night Joy, and thank you again.

When Joy left, Sadness was waiting for her

S: I hope everything will be fine between them

J: Yeah, me too; they both have a rough personality but I really think they can work it out.

They wished good night to each other with a soft kiss in their lips and went to sleep.

 _It's only love and that is all_

 _Why should I feel the way I do?_

 _It's only love and that is all_

 _But it's so hard loving you_

 _Yes it's so hard loving you_

 _Loving you_

 **Well, here it is; my first brickoli story; if you have any ideas or suggestion for future chapters, please let me know; I'd appreciate it. Have a good day.**


End file.
